omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Matoi Sumeragi
|-|Magical Girl= |-|Ultimate Matoi= Character Synopsis Matoi Sumeragi (皇まとい , Sumeragi Matoi) is a second year junior high school student that works part-time at Tenman Shrine as a shrine maiden. Ever since being separated from her mother in early childhood, Matoi has been entrusted to her grandparents on her father's side, but three months ago, she finally began to live with her father Shingo. In those circumstances, she only wishes for a peaceful, normal life. One day, Matoi and Yuma walk from the school to the shrine as usual, but when they arrive, they are greeted by the shrine's now damaged grounds, and Yuma's parents have both collapsed from their wounds. Now Matoi takes the role as a god Character Statistics Tiering: 1-B Verse: Soushin Shoujo Matoi Name: Matoi Sumeragi Gender: Female Age: 15 to 16 years old (Matoi is a sophomore in high school) Classification: Magical Girl, Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Expert in Swords and Hand-to-Hand Combat, Magic (Can use various magical spells and abilities), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Matoi's main ability is the ability to summon gods through Higher Dimensions. Has the ability to interact with higher planes), Energy Manipulation (Can convert magic in the form of energy attacks), Causality Manipulation (Can manipulate the cause and effect of events, can additionally create possibilities and choice them to become real), Conceptual Manipulation and Attack (Can effect concepts and even attack an entity with the concept of their existence), Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Void Manipulation (Can exist in and effect void of nonexistence), Quantum Manipulation (Can exist as a quantum uncertainity), Reality Warping (Can distort reality to the way she sees fit), Spatial Manipulation (Can change the geometrics of Dimensions. Can tear holes in Dimensions), Non-Corpeal (Higher Beings cast off physical form and exist as bodyless beings), Reactive Evolution (Can adapt to situations and gain advantages she didn't have before to better suit the situation), Energy Manipulation (Can convert magic into the form of energy attacks and projections), Clairvoyance, Aura (Can create aura's that explode other objects), Summoning (Can summon beings from higher planes of existence), Fusionism (Can merge objects into one and create something anew), Empathic Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Can even reflect Conceptual & Mental Attacks and Abilities), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can change the weather at the current time), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of whatever she desires), Regeneration (High-Godly), Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Acausality, resistance to mental, spiritual, spatial and conceptual abilities Destructive Ability: Hyperverse Level (Ascended to the Super Dimension which exists beyond the 24th Dimensional Universe and transcends the rest of existence. Altered all of creation with a thought including the Super Dimension itself, which was 25th Dimensional in nature) Speed: Immeasurable '(Is a 25th Dimensional Being who exists beyond linear Space and Time. Can exists in area's of nonexistence, lacking time or space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Hyperversal '(Distorted the an entire 25th Dimensional world with merely a thought. Exists as a 25th Dimensional Being) 'Durability: Hyperverse Level ' 'Stamina: Limitless '(As a god and higher being, Matoi doesn't fatique naturally) 'Range: Hyperversal ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Within the Super Dimension, all lower dimensions and activities that occur can be observed) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Magical Spells and Summons Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Soushin Shoujo Matoi Category:Magical Girls Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Quantum Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Benders Category:Aura Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 1